A life
by Lukera
Summary: It's a Mor/Mor  Moriarty/Moran  Don't like don't read. Expecting 46 more stories about their life! :   Reviews are loved  New chapter!
1. Done?

A/N =  
>Hi :)) This will be some drabbles about Seb and Jim. I'm thinking about like 50 more stories. Seb as Neil Jackson, Jim as Andrew Scott XD<br>Some will be M or T rated, and some else will be K+ or so.  
>I hope you enjoy this! And I really need some ideas for the other stories :) So please feel free to review or PM me!<p>

1. Done

Sebastian cursed as one of the uniformed officers roughly pushed him through the isle. He could name more than 5 ways to kill this officer within 30 seconds.  
>Well of coure it wasn't an option when his hands were cuffed behind him. Feeling the metal tightly secured on his wrists Seb let out a frustrated sigh. After few more pushes around the corner he was let alone in an deserted cell.<p>

Seb noticed that they moved the other suspects to a nother cell. It was a pretty good thing they did. If there was someone else in the cell, he could've beat the others -probably- to death. He was pissed.

Clenching his fists Sebastian recalled a event which happend a few hours ago.

He was on a job that Jim asked him to take care of it swiftly. As always Seb finished his work in a few minutes. Splatterless for his -Jim bought it for him- suit and clueless for the Yard lads. He had to admit. He was a bit surprised to see the curly haired detective and his little doctor on his way out. It wasn't a big deal with the two of them. Sherlock Bloody Holmes went out lashing to him which explained the chapped lips and bruised cheek. Though Seb was sure the other two men was not a bit better than him. Anyway, it did become a pretty big deal when he heard sirens of the Yard's. Seb swiftly took out his ear plugs and smashed it with his boot heels. Cutting his line with Jim, even though the line was dead for 20 minutes.

Then he started to run, up and down the building chased and chasing. But eventually got hurled to the floor by the grey haired Inspector at the 3 floor. The old man had some kicks for his age.

That's why he was here now. Right in this bloody cell with no cigaretts, no jazz musics or Jim as well.

Sebasitan ground his teeth and let his body slouch on the bed - iron post, not suprising at all-. He closed his eyes.

Jim should've found out of this 'event' by now.

ㅡ

"Where do you think you're going Seb?"

Jim was sitting in his balck leathered couch. Massaging his head for the lack of concentration. He -actually both of them- were informed that one of his hench men -pretty handy one- wad arrested by the police.

"Of course, as you noticed, getting Fink out of the Yard."  
>"No, you won't Seb. He's done."<br>"What?"  
>"I told you. He's done. If you're going there to kill him rather than rescuing him like a princess, do it some night else. There'll be Yard's men every where to night."<br>"We're..not going to get him?"  
>"Yes! Stop making me say it twice."<p>

Seb fell silent at his words. Starting to wonder.

"It's his bad luck that he got caught by those stupid meats. And it's safer to not to show any blod connection to Fink."  
>"If he is there wouldn't he be giving away our connection even more?"<br>"That's why we're, well you're going to kill him as soon as possible. He got tagged by Sherlock and he's out of the game now."

Shrugging out of his coat Sebatian sat in front of Jim, his wonders big enough to ask.

"Jim?"  
>"What"<br>"If I was fink will it happen to me too?"  
>"Probably. Are you intening to get caught?"<br>"No. Just... out of curiosity."  
>"It wolud be a shame if it happend. Anyway, no worries Sebbie."<br>"Hmm?"  
>"You're not Fink."<p>

ㅡ

Seb huffed out a laughter. He should've asked more toughfuly.

ㅡ

For the next few days,5 days, Seb could memorize the numbers of steps to the interrogation room from his cell. 89 steps. If you count the concrete door sills it would be 93 of them. It was really starting to bore him actually. And angry as well. Why couldn't they just ask him questions in his cell? Or just keep him at the interrogation room? He was tired of the cuffs, the firm grabs on his arms, and Sherlock Bloddy Holme who showed up every questioning.

Although Sebastian had said nothing, he only cocked his head to guestions. His cheeky nature falring up.

Before he was sent to his cell, one of the officers told him to get shaved, showered and get a suit for tommorow.  
>He said Sebastian was going to the court tommorow.<p>

ㅡ

When Sebastian got to the breakfast stwern table Jim let out a noticing grunt. He didn't look up to Seb, just digging his head into the large newspaper. Seb bit down the toast, and after that he took a spoonful of apple jam in his mouth. God. He didn't need a heaven. It was inside his mouth.

"Anything intresting?"  
>"Well, Tyler Fink committed a suicide in his cell last night."<p>

Jim and Seb's eyes met. Both of them holding a knowing smirk. Jim's smirk fell as he saw Seb holding the jam spoon.

"Hey! I told you to stop eating like that! It's disgusting."  
>"Whatever. I think I deserve a little bit of happines this morning. He struggled a lot Jim."<br>"Just don't dip it a..I said don't dip it again! God Sebbie!"

ㅡ

It took about 20 minutes to get to the court. When he got out of the van, he saw some reporters but most of them were blocked from the officers.

The court was slow and boring. He had answered some few 'yes's and he was sentenced to life imprisonment.

No wonder Jim hated Rainman.

His thoughts trailed from Jims red lips and small but sturdy collar bones. By the time Seb had just reached Jim's hip bone, he heard the three bangs to the wodden desk or whatever it was called. Sebastian sent a glimpse to the crowd who had sat behind him through out the court. Some what of a small hope and expectations was inside him. But he never saw a familier face, nor the crazy ridden eyes, nor the Westwood fall edition.

Sebastian laughed at himselfe while walking his way out. Realizing he had forgotten something.

He was done.

ㅡ

A familiar bar doored car was waiting for him to get him. Silentley getting into the van, Seb didn't try to look around. Now knowing he would see nothing.  
>Two officers got into the driver's seat and another one sat near Seb, at the end of the van.<p>

The car roared to life.

ㅡ

He trained the focuser of the sniper gun to the army doctor's chest. Warning Sherlock to not to shoot the bomb. Seb knew it wouldn't be as much as powerful that blew up the blind lady. But in that distance it would be crucial. As soon as he noticed Sherlock Bloody Holmes was not kiddling, he ran to the lower ground of the pool like a devil was behind him. The bomb didn't wait for Seb, though. It made the walls shake momentarily. Sebastian didn't care about the crumbling walls of the pool. He needed to find Jim. His fucking genius and a mad dumbass who hurls himslef to a game.

When he saw a lump lay only a few inches away from the concrete remains Seb almost cried. With fear and hope at the same time. He couldn't check for a pulse or a breath. Fear just flooded him.

After a few seconds, Jim coughed out the durt in his mouth and sqirmed. Sebastian kissed him then. No compassion or patience. It was a comfort. Seb needed it.  
>He needed to feel the warmth. Alive, Hot, Moving.<p>

Which he would never feel again.

Twitching his lip up, Sebastian tried to smile but it didn't work. His mood broke up when he felt a suddne halt to the car. And the man to his left was pulled out of the car, the driver's seats was also empty now.

Then he saw the man. Clad in his Westwood. Jim didn't give him time to talk. Sebastian closed his eyes shut as he felt the warmth on his lips. Alive, Hot, Moving.  
>A splash of toxic and sweet colonge and strawberry falvored toothpaste's scent hit him. A soothing finger ran through his thick blond hair.<p>

Two men finally pulled apart an inch in the back of the van. Needing to breath.

"Missed me Seb?"  
>"I thought I was done?"<p>

Jim rolled his eyes to Seb.

"I told you. You're not Fink. You're Seb. My Seb."  
>"What took you so long then? "<br>"I wanted to prove a theory. And it seems it just prove it."  
>"Like?"<p>

Seb could only laugh at Jim's soft wisper.

"I knew you would look sexier in those cuffs."  
>"I would like a exact number Professor."<br>"We'll see about that."

The van once again started move as Jim's hench man drove. Jim told the man in a smug voice as he closed the little window to the driver's seat.

"Don't you dare look back Arton. Or I'll kill you."  
>"I won't even if you tell me to do it, sir."<br>"Good."

Seb and Jim gave themselves a another smile as their lips brushed together again.

More compassionet this time.

A/N= OKAY OKAY I KNOW it was really a McCrappty Crapp piece of words:pppppp I hope you alll got the main stream of the story/

PLZ Review, because I need reviews for life..I'm diiiieeeeing,...

Well That's about it. Thx!


	2. Jealousy

A/N: Wow...it took a looong time :p I hope you guys are enjoying it. I don't know what the hell you think about my crap here so maybe, I'll juust go on :)  
>Enjoy:)<p>

2. Jealousy

"Oh come on Sebbie, we're going to be late!"  
>"Piss off."<p>

Sebastian buried his head into the pillow. Trying to shut out the blazing light and Jim's chattery voice. He yelped when he felt a freezing cold hand trail up his bare back. Jim was grinning at his hunter's face as he got up.

"Jeez..It's four in the morning Jim!"  
>"I knooow. And we're late too. There's going to be 30 of them this year!"<p>

Seb just shook his head and got into his pair of neat suit trousers. He always made him wear the best clothes in this time of the year.

"How many are you going to blow them up? Are you even keeping the half of them?"  
>"It depends on THIER choice Seb."<p>

Jim tried to smack Seb in the arm when he had reached for his sweatshirt and lend him a new white shirt.

"But that's not even a choice Jim."  
>"Yes it is."<br>"It's getting blowed up or taking your offer."

When Seb finished with his buttones Jim pulled out a slick black tie pulling it across th tall man's neck. Seb went on.

"And even if they take your 'offer', but fail their try-outs, you're going to blow them up anyway. I don't get the whole point of this annoyance. They're just idiots, doesn't even know what the hell they're doing."

Finshing the knot of the tie Jim pulled the knot tightly around Seb's neck. Tight enough to suffocate. Jim pulled down Seb's whole head until he can reach his ears.

"My, my, is that jealousy that I hear?"  
>"..I..am not jealous."<br>"Yes you are dear. You're worried about there might be someone better than you. Better for me. Am I right?"  
>"Shut up."<br>"But you know what? I think that made you to become the best of them."

"That jealousy is you're fuel sometimes, isn't it? To be the best, to be MY best."

Jim softley nibbled on Seb's earlobe making the taller man shiver.

"I want you to keep showing me that jealousy, Tiger."

A/N: So! Ummm yeah that's it. Seb got a choice as well when he started working with Jim too.

He's acting annoyed about geeting out of the bed early for someone who might take away Jim. But Jim kinda shows Seb that won't happen..

Get it...? Hope you did ;ㅅ;


	3. Groceries

A/N: Does it hurts to leave a review? ;ㅅ; yeah I think it'll hurt your finger and take away your time whatever :/

3. Groceries

Seb has a theory.  
>That someday Jim -currntly lying on a couch yawning- will go out and get the friggin' groceries. He knew Jim will wreck a havok at the Tesco's but he didn't care.<br>Seb got this horrible idea a few days ago. While taking a shift on watching the detective's flat, Seb noticed something interesting -surprising really-. It was always that Watson guy who came out of the door's flat, grumbling about his flat mate, making his way to the market. But that day, that whole week the detective himself got out from the door, grumbling, heading to the market.

Seb wondered.

What would possibley make that genius step out to the sunlight and go do something like a real human being? Seb needed an answer. That's why Seb had broke into their flat when Sherlock went to the yard. Making sure he was not seen or heard, Seb stepped lightly into their flat. Freezing suddenly when he heard a lung-haking-even-hurts-to-hear cough came from upstairs. Somewhat like lightning crossed Seb's mind. The doctor was sick!

Seb quietly snuck out again. Already a plan going inside his mind.

First, it's October. It's pretty easy to catch a cold in those "changeable" weathers.

Second, he was living in blood London. It rains all the time.

Third, Seb had a full schedule of murders that week, way up to Alaska and way down to Austrailia.

And.

His plan tuned out like shit.

Seb didn't got a sneeze that week. And he got to do the groceries that week as well.

Making his way to the Tesco Seb mumbled about working at a hospitle. 

A/N Guys get this?;;;;;


	4. AN answer about 'Done'

A/N: Hi! This is an answer about one of my reviews from Smells of Bitter Almonds. Thank you so much for reviewing and advising me! It's really helpful!

Firstly, I am extremely happy that this exists; the world needs more MorMor. Second, I think you need to work on your formatting. I understand that you are not a native English speaker, so it is , but a lot of the mess-ups were rearrangings of letter order, something easily fixed. Perhaps you should get a beta? If it is necessary, I am willing to fill that role. Lastly, the story was extremely confusing.** So, Seb was caught, be then he wasn't, and then there was a "Fink" person**? And **Jim wouldn't get him, because he wasn't fink**?** And then they were back at the pool scene?** I was very confused. But here's the thing - It was wonderful. The parts where I could understand were brilliant and I loved them. This has so much potential, so don't give up!

A) **So, Seb was caught, be then he wasn't, and then there was a "Fink" person?**  
>a) During the story Seb flashbacks into the past when 'Fink'(just a faceless henchman from my imagination) was caught.<p>

B) **And Jim wouldn't get him, because he wasn't fink?**  
>b) Jim meant he wouldn't kill Seb if he was in the situation that Fink was in right then.<br>The reason Jim said 'you're not fink' was because Jim likes Seb, but he didn't wanted to tell Seb 'Because I love you'

C) **And then they were back at the pool scene?**  
>c) After the court case Seb missed Jim a lot.<br>So Seb flashed back to the memory at the pool,where he thought he'd loose Jim, and where he noticed he loved Jim so much.

So..I hope this sloves your confussion..if it doen't feel free to PM me again! :)  
>And..I'm so sorry..can you tell me what is this "beta" thing?<p>

Thanks again for reviewing!


	5. Moving in

A/N: First: Thanks to all of you who reviewed my story :)) Gosh, I really have to say that it fired me up to get some more story done!

zeva100 - You're my first reviewer! Teehee Thank you sooo much for reviewing :)) I love MorMor fics 'cause they're so cute! I'm flattered to hear that you love these stories! Thank you so much XD

jin - I was thinking about that subject a few days ago at school! My friends and me talked about what would be adorable for them to do! Thank you! Heh

anomalie - I take Seb as Neil Jackson... so I think that's where the 'adorable' thing came out! Ehh I think I'll blush at you for telling me that I'm brilliant. :D

Smells of Bitter Almonds - I truly must thank you for being by beta. I'm not a very good writer and I know it :)) Hey guys I have a HER as my beta XD. Thank you for your sincere advice and compliments. :))

SO... Thank you again for all of you and here goes nothing!

* * *

><p>4) <strong>Moving in<strong>

Jim's eyes darted to the antique clock on the wall; It was heading for 3:30 in the morning. Jim dropped down the report he was reading and stared into his mobile for a minute, then quickly started to type a number. He waited until the ringing was replaced by an annoyed and sleppy voice smeared out from the other side of the phone.

"What the hell do you want now, Jim?"

"I want a cup of coffee, right now."

"Jesus fuck, it's four in the morning!"

"Well, actually it's 3:34. Anyway, I want my coffee, and you know what happened when I tried to get my own coffee. I'll be expecting you in say... 20 minutes."

"30 minutes."

"25. No more than that."

"Fine then."

Seb grumbled and the line went dead instantly. Jim put his phone down, satisfied. Seb would be pissed when Jim starts to pick on his coffee.

Too hot, too bland, too cold.

He knew this was the fourth time in this week to call Seb after midnight and demand his need. Hell, yesterday when he wasn't feeling very creative, Jim called the agitated sniper out of bed and made him sing a lullaby. Jim mentally swore that he would never do that again; there was something seriously wrong about Seb's vocal cords.

So, however, Jim was doing this to push Seb over the edge. He wanted Seb to move into his flat. Well, he could say come and live with me, right?

Exactly 23 minutes and 48 seconds later, Seb's angry knocks rang about the living room. Jim smiled and jumped out of his seat, hoping the man would understand his intention soon enough.

A/N: I'm planning for story2! :)) Thank you for reading! PLZ review if you've liked it.


	6. Moving in 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay :p Still suffering, but I feel much better now! Then here it goes!

Beta's Note (B/N): My apologies for making you wait, readers. I was a bit of a stickler and requested a re-write.

jin - Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you don't get bored by 'sweet' stuff. I got tons of it in my notebook :p

P.S. I really really don't like to whine, but reviews fire me up; they make me write! Typing a few letters won't hurt, right?

Sebastian woke suddenly as he felt his mobile vibrated violently. With an irritated movement he plucked the phone up and moved it next to his ear. Before he could say a thing Jim's' cheerful voice came out from the speaker.

"Sebbie darling, it's truly regrettable to call you this late. But dear, I just wanted to give you a heads up. "

"Wha-"

The line went dead without a clue. Seb tried to figure out what the hell his boss had just said to him. His mind wavered slightly in rebellion for being awoken so suddenly.

Seb shrugged his shoulder and buried his nose to the pillow, inhaling his own familiar scent of cologne. Tired eyelids closed easily, forgetting about Jim, at the verge of sleep his eyelids shot back up again. Suddenly alarm and aware, Seb didn't hesitate to get up from his bed and yank open his bedroom door. Finding his whole flat was getting filled with smoke and heat. A fire was currently licking up his curtains as Seb just stood there, registering what is happening. He let out a round of curse when the burning curtain fell to the carpet and started to burn even more furiously. He ran over to his bed, snatching his phone and his Browning before running out of his flat, not having enough time to do more than pull on his trousers.

He could hear the screams of his neighbors as he reached the outside of the building. A thin sheet of sweat and grime was smudged on his chest and arms.

_That was a close call_, he thought. _Was this a hit? - but no one knew where I live, and even if they did they'll have various of apartments scattered around London. Will there be snipers around here? My gear - millions of quids - are burning in there right now and I'm half naked. Will the police know who lived there? Who would it be? Where-_

Sebastian's trailing mind halted into a sudden stop when he saw a familiar black car slow down in front of him. Silently noticing it was one of Jim's minion who was driving, he go into the car, aware of the sirens of the police and the fire station.

Jim was sitting in his favorite black leather chair when Seb entered his flat, wearing a white t-shirt that a minion gave him a few minutes ago.

"Ah, sweet heart, you gave me a quite a scare."

Seb grunted and settled himself down to a another couch. Jim rose from his chair and walked over to get a glass of whiskey and two tumblers.

"You look ghastly, dear."

"Well, waking up in middle of hell fire does that to you. Did you find out who it is?"

"Should I?"

"Yes, of course. It's impossible to find out where I live, and where I would be sleeping tonight. There could be a mole in our system."

"Don't be absurd, I'd know if there was a mole. And it's not."

"What is?"

"If that someone that knows every single thing about you, your habits, your likes, dislikes, military service and so on, it wouldn't be hard to find out where you'd be staying for the night, dear."

Jim took a sip from his tumbler, noticing Sebastian's cold stare. He cocked one innocent eyebrow.

"Fuck, Jim."

"Oh, was that a proposal?"

"I almost died there!"

"I did give you a heads up, Sweetie"

"Do I even want to know why did you do that? Please don't tell me you got bored."

"No I didn't actually, not this time."

"Then what is it?"

"I wanted you to move into my flat."

Seb's slightly angered eyes loosened by a fraction, but Jim had seen it. And his deduction told him Seb was quite surprised.

"What do you say darling?"

"By the looks of it you'll burn down every apartment that I own when I don't move in, Right?"

"My, aren't you brilliant."

"That leaves me no choice then."

Jim's lips crooked up into a satisfied smile as he eyes at his sniper imitating the same smile he owns.

"It'll be great. We might have slumber parties as well, _Sebastian_."

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay and this nonsense work. :((( I do hope you enjoyed it!

Always thanking Smell of Bitter Almonds! :)) PLZ review!


End file.
